Mi nuevo aliado
by MariSeverus
Summary: Un nuevo miembro entra en la Orden Del Fénix, pero no es cualquiera, no es otro que Draco Malfoy. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué busca allí? ¿Qué secreto esconde? ¿Acaso quiere traicionarles? DM/HG además de otros pairings. ¿Críticas?
1. Nuevo miembro

Bueno, he decidido; hacer una incursión en otro pairing (¡Y cómo me ha costado, ya que mi amor es Severus Snape!) Espero que mi fan fic les guste, y si tienen críticas (constructivas) por favor, háganmelo saber. Besos.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece excepto mis ideas, los personajes y demases son de JK Rowling y su cerebro.

Dedicado a mi querida Clio Pooh, por que deseaba mucho que hiciera un Dramione. Aquí está madre querida, ojalá lo disfrute. Besos

* * *

Mi nuevo aliado:

Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

* * *

Hacía mucho frío, y el cuartel en pleno de la orden; mantenía la vista con fijeza al ser que traspasaba sus puertas precedido por Severus Snape. Su cabeza en alto, sólo denotaba que seguía siendo quien era; a pesar del lugar donde se encontraba. No miraba a nadie, y tampoco a la infraestructura que le rodeaba; quizás todo le asqueaba. El punto era, que aquello era un imposible.

El mundo en pleno se había paralizado; al parecer. ¡Él era parte del enemigo, era el enemigo! ¿Qué hacía entonces dentro de aquel lugar? Todos esperan por oír las palabras de Snape; pero sobretodo Harry Potter.

Su recorrido termina en la cocina, allí está Sirius quien se levanta al verlos a ambos. Ambos son su mártir, a ambos los odia. El chico, sólo alza la cabeza para encontrarse con su padrino; ver a Sirius Black es ese establecimiento le confunde. Sí, tiene muchas cosas de las que enterarse.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?- espeta Sirius, lívido; su rostro ha tomado una tonalidad un tanto agria- ¿Y junto con ese niño?

- Órdenes de Dumbledore- gruñe el segundo, apenas utilizando palabras.

El joven de ojos grises, mira con fijación al greñudo hombre frente a él. Casi, como si le repudiase. ¿Por qué Dumbledore pediría algo como eso? Harry es el primero en cruzar el umbral y observar al otro chico con detenimiento. Snape tenía una riña con Sirius, y ahora Harry también tenía una en particular.

- ¿Por qué cree Dumbledore, que él nos será útil? ¿Sabe acaso de quien es hijo? ¡Seguro lo sabe! ¡Seguro nos estás engañando Snape!

- Puedes preguntárselo si quieres Black. Ha dado instrucciones claras. Él será un nuevo miembro de la orden de ahora en adelante.

¡Imposible! ¡Draco Malfoy ahora era un militante de la orden! Se estaba acabando el mundo, ¡No había algo más distinto que Draco y la Orden! Eso era como sal y agua. Sirius meneó la cabeza sin comprender, y le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa al hombre de ojos negros frente a él.

- ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! ¡Semejante imbecilidad no puede ser cierta! Los rostros pétreos de sus colegas, denotaban su sorpresa también. Harry Potter analizó al chico delante de él; su rostro demostraba satisfacción. Denotaba victoria, y había algo en él que no le gustaba.

- Dumbledore ha mencionado, que Draco desea cooperar; y que le permitirá guiarlo por el camino correcto. Estará bajo mi tutoría.

- ¿Ha pensado ya, en lo que "dirá" su padre?

- Es un secreto, Draco se comprometerá a mantener el lugar de ubicación de la orden; en secreto. Aunque él, no es el guardián de los secretos; así que no puede hablar.

- ¿Y por qué deberíamos confiar en algo que tú digas? ¿O en lo que este chico diga?

- Nos trae información- indicó Snape sin mirarle, apenas prestándole atención- información que concierne a su propio padre.

¿Por qué, por qué Draco estaba haciendo semejante cosa? El chico se apartó de los demás, y se mantuvo en el salón; admirando su entorno con cierto asco. Para cuando creyó que ya nada le sorprendería; en ese mismo instante bajaba las escaleras Hermione Granger.

Se paralizó, al ver semejante imagen frente a ella. Era la única, que no le había visto; y la única que no se había pasmado al verlo. Hasta ahora.

- Granger- Una sonrisa suave, en sus labios le hizo tensar su cuerpo.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- ¿Qué no lo sabes Granger? Ahora, soy un nuevo miembro de la orden.

Se había instalado, aunque aún no contaban con las explicaciones pertinentes. Snape había abandonado el cuartel, pero Draco no se había ido con él. Parecía no tener miedo, aunque se sabía que eso era una fachada. Si algo conocía bien Harry, era el olor de su miedo.

Lo trataban con indiferencia, pero su coraza era demasiado dura como para ser quebrantada tan facilmente. Ginny se encontraba muy nerviosa, haciendo conjeturas sobre aquella nueva inclusión. "¡Va a decirle a su padre todos nuestros secretos!" "¡Seguramente Snape ha engañado a Dumbledore!" Bien, la primera podía ser cierta, pero la segunda ya era una exageración. Snape sólo era una pobre rata, era incapaz siquiera de enarbolar su varita frente a Dumbledore sin salir muerto. Aún así, justificar de esa forma la nueva acción; parecía hacer feliz a varios miembros de la orden.

Las cartas no, dudaron en aparecer; una tras otras. Muchos exigían explicación, al chico quien estaba tranquilamente sentado en el sofá; sin mirar a nadie. Bueno, a nadie más que a Harry Potter y a sus amigos por supuesto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí comadreja?- espetó Ron, deteniéndose cerca del visitante- ¿Qué tu papi te ha hechado de casa, y tuviste que rogarle a tu querido Snape que se apiadase de ti?

- Si yo fuera tú po, digo Weasly; me callaría. No sabes siquiera de qué hablas, no sabes lo beneficioso que es; el que yo esté aquí.

- ¡Oh por supuesto!- respondió Harry de mala gana- Por que el gran Draco Malfoy, ahora es el miembro indispensable de la orden, sin él nada. ¿Te gusta mucho la gloria no? ¿O es que tu amo y señor ya no te quiere como su nuevo aprendiz? Seguramente notó que eras un fracaso de primera.

- ¡No te permitiré que!- exclamó el rubio, levantándose y sacando la varita. Ambos jovenes hicieron lo mismo.

- ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?- gruñó Moody ante el inminente duelo- ¡Compórtense si no quieren verse atados los tres de pies a cabeza! Y tú- dijo, dirigiéndose a Draco- Aún no estás excento de algo, para andar libremente por este lugar.

Draco le observó con resentimiento, en cuanto se alejó de él; y guardó la varita. Harry y Ron a pesar de eso; no se movieron. Conocían muy bien a Draco y sus trucos sucios. Hermione, en cambio había preferido mantenerse al márgen de las circunstancias.

- Dumbledore dice que es cierto, ¡Dice que es cierto!- Exclamó Tonks, con una voz sombría. Bien, era parte de la familia Malfoy, por así decirlo. Andrómeda, lo había sido.

TBC.

Espero que les guste, saludos y besos.


	2. Un invasor en mi cama

_¡Hola nuevamente! Pese a que sigo estudiando, no me pude resistir a escribirles un poco más. Espero que les guste, y les dejo besos; cuídense._

_Soy "**Nueva**" en la escritura de **Dramiones**, ya que me especializo en los Severus Snape/Hermione Granger (Y seguro ni eso hago bien) Así que, no vayan a ser muy duros conmigo; y cualquier crítica (Constructiva) háganmela saber por las vías regulares. Espero tener suerte, y no fracasar más de lo que ya parece (¿Me odio mucho?) Saludos de nuevo. El capítulo uno ya ha sido completado._

M*S

* * *

Capítulo 2: Un invasor en mi cama

Tonks giró su cabeza con violencia, ante la siseante voz tras ella; aquella voz que le calentaba la sangre a todo dar. El patronus de cierva, continuó galopando hasta que se perdió por el oscuro cielo. Ya sabía de quien era, y aún así; esperaba que fuese de otra persona.

- ¿Perturbada?- preguntó el hombre tras ella, con una sonrisa un tanto maquiavélica. Tonks, apenas se molestó en responderle con desdén.

- ¿Debería?

- ¿Un viejo fantasma de tu pasado? ¿Qué se siente ver a Draco Malfoy en la orden?

Tonks sonrió a la nada, presente en aquel enorme pasillo. Hacía tanto tiempo, que no pensaba en rivalidades; que no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuese Remus Lupin. Alzó la cabeza, y admiró la vía por donde el patronus había partido. Aquel enorme bosque muchísimo más adelante de ellos, lucía tan aterrador; que preocupaba.

- Espero que tenga suerte, o si no; los que están dentro se lo tragarán vivo Severus- suspiró ella, colocando su mano sobre su hombro; divertida. El hombre, no suavizó su expresión; más bien empeoró con su toque.

Ella prosiguió el camino, a través de aquel piso de piedra; conciente que él no había dejado de seguirla desde aquellas palabras. ¿Dónde estaban? Cumpliendo una típica misión de espionaje.

Tonks enarboló su varita con cierta preocupación, ante el silencio que reinaba en aquel camino. Era un lugar abandonado, donde se habían visto actividades oscuras; muggles en peligro. Nada distinto a lo que solían hacer.

Pues no se equivocó, un hechizo pasó cruzando el bosque; y casi golpea de lleno en ella. Su cabello, que en aquel momento se encontraba opaco; tenía una tonalidad rojo intenso. Tras ella, Snape había sacado su varita y la mantuvo en riste aunque no podía ver con facilidad.

- Te haría bien, un poco de sigilo- espetó, admirando a su "compañera" quien se levantaba del suelo.

- ¡Te aseguro que por mí, no nos han descubierto!- le gritó ella, cuando otro hechizo surcó el cielo- ¡Ha de ser una emboscada!

No tenían otra salida; sólo huír. Estaba en una especie de infraestructura compuesta por varios pasajes rodeados por un enorme bosque.

- Para ser bruja, eres aún muy torpe- exclamó el hombre, con una sonrisa de sarcasmo.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de como huír?

- ¿Aparecernos tal vez?

¿Por qué diantres no lo había pensado? Emitió un suspiro de frustración, y gateó para buscar su varita; luego de ello comenzó a levantarse. En el instante en el que lo hacía, un hechizo golpeó con ella y le hizo perder el equilibrio. Tonks resbaló por uno de los muros altos y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

Snape corrió, hasta alcanzarla; y se detuvo a su lado. Se había golpeado en la cabeza y estaba inconciente. Hizo un gesto de desagrado con la boca y se arrodilló a su lado. Colocó sus manos a cada lado de sus hombros y cuando estuvo seguro de sostenerla bien; simplemente la levantó. ¿Por qué Dumbledore insistía en pedirle que le acompañase? Era mucho para su gusto.

Desapareció con ella, entre la marejada de hechizos. Habían fracasado en la misión, pero ya luego podrían preocuparse por ello. En Grinmmauld Place, la tendió sobre una vieja cama y sustrajo su varita para curar la fea herida en su cabeza. Tenía fiebre, a causa de la conmoción; y sabía que despertaría luego. Sonrió con cierta ironía y la contempló por un instante. Sí, era el lado amable de las hermanas Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcisa Malfoy.

Apartó los cabellos de su rostro, y colocó la punta de su varita sobre su frente. Con una luz blanca, la herida comenzó a cerrarse gradualmente y la mujer hizo un movimiento con las cejas ante aquella luz. Había terminado de curarla en unos pocos segundos, pero debía de esperar; por si se sucitaban cambios. Bien, Tonks sabía como sacarle de sus casillas; de vez en cuando.

Draco había estado en el salón, desde el momento en el que Nymphadora Tonks había afirmado que Dumbledore solicitaba su unión expresa. Una enorme y desagradable sonrisa se había conformado en su rostro, ante las quejas que los miembros más jovenes sostenían. No podían hacer nada.

La primera noche se sucitaría muy pronto. Aún así, ninguno de los presentes, se atrevía a dejar de vigilar a Draco Malfoy. Molly Weasly, había sido la primera en dirigirse a él; aunque no olvidaba el momento en el cual; su padre se había dirigido a ellos con desprecio. Había informado, que prepararía una cama y que la cena sería muy pronto.

Hermione, habia comenzado a cambiarse para bajar a cenar. Cuando ya tenía la camisa por los hombros, para retirársela; observó a travésde un espejo resquebrajado. Era Draco, quien estaba detenido tras ella. Enseguida, se cubrió el cuerpo; aunque llevase un sujetador.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí? ¿No ves que duermo en esta habitación?

- Sí, y yo también Granger- sonrió el joven con cierta malicia.

Tonks había comenzado a despertar, y Severus Snape ya estaba semi dormido en aquel mueble; a su lado. Ninguno había tenido un descanso, y pese a que se odiaban; tenían que entenderse como "compañeros" de oficio. Intentó sentarse, pero desistió cuando su cabeza dio "n" cantidad de vueltas. Se llevó una mano a la misma, y denotó que ya no estaba herida y sólo había sangre seca. ¿Por qué Snape la habría curado? Si por él fuese, la hubiera dejado morir en aquel lugar. Al intentar moverse, denotó que una de sus manos sostenía una de las mangas de su túnica; aparentemente inconcientemente. Volvió a intentar moverse, pero lo único que pudo lograr; fue soltar un gemido de dolor. Snape sobresaltado, hizo un movimiento brusco con el cuerpo, y eso le dolió más.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?- se quejó el hombre con cierto sarcasmo, aunque su expresión no estaba precisamente "creíble"

- ¿Qué crees tú que hago? Levantarme e irme.

- Si no lo has notado, ese quejido; se debió a una fractura en tu pierna. Me pregunto cómo te moverás.

- ¡Pues, cúrame!- espetó ella sin mirarle siquiera.

- No puedo, la poción crecehuesos sólo las posee Promfey en Hogwarths y no puedo ir esta noche. La protección mágica aún no se levanta.

- ¿Por qué diantres hay una protección mágica?- se quejó ella frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Se te olvida que Draco Malfoy está dentro de esta casa? Albus Dumbledore no sabe como eso, puede afectar la integridad de los que le habitan.

- ¿Me dolerá toda la noche, hasta que alguien pueda salir de este lugar?- criticó, levantándose la túnica para observar su pierna magullada.

- Es el precio que pagas, por ser tan imprudente.

- ¿¡Imprudente!? ¡Si hubieses colaborado quizás, esto no habría sucedido!

Snape esbozó una sonrisa de burla, y para Tonks eso fue suficiente. Se sentó a la fuerza en la cama, y comenzó a levantarse lentamente; frente al hombre. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, intentó impulsarse hacia arriba; pero falló. Por supuesto, Snape tuvo que intervenir y sostenerla. El rostro de la mujer empalideció rapidamente.

- ¡Maldita sea mujer!- espetó, ayudándole a sentarse- ¡He dicho, que te quedes en la cama!

- ¡Tendrás que obligarme! ¡No pasaré un minuto más en este lugar, y menos contigo!

Sin poderlo preveer, estaba en la cama a la fuerza. Snape le sostenía los brazos contra ella, y su cuerpo estaba evitando que se moviera. Eso le causaba tanta satisfacción a él; mientras ella trataba de quitárselo de encima. Forcejeando.

- ¡Apártate o juro que gritaré Snape!

- No me retes.

Hermione no pudo evitar estar nerviosa durante toda la cena. Nunca habían estado tan callados en ese momento, donde se hablaba hasta del clima; por así decirlo. Malfoy había aceptado sentarse en la mesa y comía sin siquiera mirar a su alrededor. Fue el primero en terminar, y el primero en salir de la cocina.

- ¿Por qué tengo que dormir con él?- se quejó Hermione, y la señora Weasly se encogió de hombros.

- No hay más cuartos disponibles y en donde estás tú, hay una cama que solían utilizar Sirius y Regulus Black.

Sin saber que hacer, abatida; Hermione comenzó a subir las escaleras. Su amiga Ginny le había deseado buena suerte, mientras Ron; líbido de rabia quería intercambiar habitaciones con ella. Pues, Molly no quería que eso sucediese por que; deseaba evitar los duelos.

- ¿Nerviosa Granger?- sonrió Draco, recostado en aquella cama; aunque con su cuerpo en tensión. Odiaba los lugares descuidados y andrajosos.

- Ya quisieras- espetó la chica tumbándose en la cama y dándole la espalda- Te has salido con la tuya ¿No es cierto? ¿A qué estás jugando Malfoy?

- A ser un espía para la orden. ¿Tanto les duele?- comentó, ahogando un bostezo- Ya el profesor Snape lo ha dicho, Dumbledore me quiere aquí; y aquí me quedo.

TBC.

* * *

_**Rincón del autor:  
**_  
Bueno, espero que les guste; mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todo lector que se tome la molestia de pasar y dejar comentarios también. No suelo escribir mucho en estas líneas, pero creo que no me hará mal decir algunas cosas en este pequeño rinconcillo final.

Gracias querida Alejandra por sugerirme algunos pairings, y por siempre estar al pendiente de mí. Saludos.

Bien, igualmente para todos ustedes; muchos besos y cariños.

M*S


	3. Inocente hasta demostrar lo contrario

¡Hola nuevamente! Aquí, tengo un poco más del fic; espero que quede bien y les guste. Saludos y besos de mi parte.

M*S

* * *

Capítulo 3: Inocente hasta demostrar lo contrario.

Draco había despertado esa mañana con una sensación particular en su estómago. Todo era nuevo para él, y literalmente estaba durmiendo en la casa de quien era su "enemigo" declarado; o el de su familia precísamente. Sirius Black.

Aún no entendía como, estaba vivo; y Snape no había querido explicárselo. Alzó la cabeza, cuando una araña amenazaba con caer sobre él y le apartó con un movimiento de su mano. Mientras le observaba caer, giró su cabeza y divisó a Hermione quien dormía al otro lado de la habitación.

Tenía un camisón largo, pero eso no evitaba que observase sus delgados y torneados hombros, ni que hiciese una vía hacia su pecho. Sonrió, ante lo excesivamente rectada que era Hermione. Bien, como si tuviese algo que enseñarle.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? parecía ser ayer, que se lo preguntaba; y hoy le preocupaba. ¿Tenía información? Sí, si tenía; ¿Tendría un castigo? Sí, quizás lo tendría. Pero ahora tendría a una gran cantidad de estúpidos sangre sucias y traidores a la sangre para protegerle.

Volvió a mover su cabeza hacia Hermione, ella también se movía en ese momento. Mantenía los labios entre abiertos, y por un momento juró que se perdió en ellos. Parpadeó violentamente cuando un ruido estridente se escuchó en la planta superior.

Tonks se había movido con violencia, ante la risa prolongada del hombre a su lado. Estaba en la cama, y no dejaba de reír; mientras ella estaba lívida de rabia. ¡Se había acostado a su lado, cuando ella se había descuidado! Intentó impulsarse hacia arriba, pero no lo logró del todo.

- ¡Quítate!- le gritó, cuando sus manos estaban sobre su cadera.

- Tengo que cuidarte, no quiero que te rompas algo más.

- Severus quítate, o juro que voy a matarte.

Sonriendo a medias, la liberó y volvió a reírse de ella cuando resbaló en la cama. Sustrajo de la cómoda, su varita y con una mueca desagradable tocó su pierna; reparando sus huesos en un santiamén. Le dio un beso en la frente, y simplemente la dejó sola. ¡Pudo curarla todo ese tiempo, y sólo se burló de ella! Con violencia, Tonks se pasó la mano por la frente.

Para cuando Draco, pudo focalizar de nuevo; Hermione se levantaba a causa del estruendo. Se frotaba los ojos, y parecía no recordar que estaba junto a alguien en aquella habitación. En cuanto le vio, se llevó las sábanas hasta el cuello. Draco siguió sonriendo.

- Descuida Granger, ya te he visto; y no tienes mucho que ofrecer.

Sus mejillas ardían ante semejante comentario. Tomó una de sus almohadas, y simplemente se la arrojó con violencia. Draco con un movimiento perezoso dejó pasar la almohada y levantó la vista hacia la aereada chica.

- No me extraña, que sólo le gustes a Weasly.

No le dio respuesta, y decidió levantarse; tomando su ropa. Para cuando quiso vestirse, se encontró con que Draco no había abandonado la habitación. Se giró para mirarle con odio desmesurado.

- ¿Podrías irte Malfoy?

- No, yo también duermo aquí; y si yo debo salirme pues tú también deberías hacer tus cosas en otra parte- dijo, esbozando una sonrisa llena de malicia.

Frustrada, Hermione tomó su camisón y colocó sus brazos alrededor de sus caderas; apenas separándoles de ella. ¡Nunca saldría si no estiraba los brazos! Draco esbozó una sonrisa de sarcasmo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- No te preocupes Granger, no quiero quedarme ciego- musitó, con una voz suave.

- ¿Por qué tu espejo no te ha encandilado Malfoy? No has visto algo "bello"- se burló ella con sorna.

- En ese caso, me quedaré a mirarte.

Frustrada nuevamente, Hermione cogió sus cosas de mala gana y salió de la habitación; dirigiéndose hacia el baño. Draco rió estridentemente mientras ubicaba sus cosas.

Para cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras, denotó que Snape estaba en el salón; y que Sirius le observaba con aprehensión. Su padrino no dejaba de sonreír con ironía mientras que el otro; no le despegaba la vista. Luego de ello, bajaba Tonks; contrariada. La mirada de Sirius dijo más que sus propias palabras.

- ¿Ya te has levantado muchacho?- gruñó Moody dándole con el bastón en la espalda- ¿Crees que esto es un palacio o algo por el estilo? No estás aquí, para hacer lo que te plazca niñito.

- Yo no lo he pedido- espetó Draco en contra, y Snape intervino en la conversación; mirando con resentimiento a Moody.

- Nadie en esta casa, lo tocará; Dumbledore lo ha ordenado.

- ¿Pues sabes una cosa Snape?- dijo, enmarcando lo último- El muchacho es el hijo, el único hijo de Lucius Malfoy. ¿Y sabes otra cosa Snape? Lucius Malfoy es un mortífago.

- Inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. ¿No es un código de la orden? ¿No juzgar sin pruebas?

- Aún no veo, las supuestas "pruebas" que tiene este muchacho. ¿Qué lo hace tan especial? ¿Que se codeé con lo que hace su papi? Eso de por sí, lo haces tú; y aún no sé por qué te perdonamos la vida.

Snape no respondió, y Draco se interpuso entre los dos hombres; enfadado. Levantó la vista y se dirigió a su profesor de pociones y amigo de la familia.

- ¿Va a permitir que le hable de esa forma?- espetó, sin tapujos.

- Majadero- respondió Moody con calma, haciendo ruido con su bastón al caminar.

- Si algo debes aprender Draco- siseó Snape- es callarte cuando se trata de necedades. Sobretodo, en esta casa.

- Pero señor.

- Hablaremos de tu misión en un momento. Te agradezco mantenerte a raya, aunque te entiendo; con Potter aquí es muy difícil.

Se encaminó hacia la cocina, su larga túnica negra haciendo un frufrú al moverse. Mientras caminaba, divisó y escuchó una discusión. Algo que le hizo mucha gracia.

- ¡No sé cual es tú problema con ello Remus!- exclamaba una azorada Tonks, pálida.

Remus también estaba pálido y sudaba frío; la mujer estaba muy cerca de él para su gusto. Retiró su mano de su pecho, y siquiera se atrevió a levantarle la vista.

- Soy un licántropo Nymphadora. Eso debería bastarte.

- ¡Pero no me basta! ¡Y no me llames de esa forma! ¡Eres un idiota!

- Sí, tienes razón.

- ¿Importaría mucho si te dijera, que te amo Remus? Dime, ¿Lo tomarías en cuenta?

Remus se mantuvo en silencio, observando el rostro humedecido por las lágrimas de la mujer. Le temblaba el labio, y trataba de hablar; pero sólo balbuceaba.

- No, lo siento Nymphadora; no me interesa.

La había dejado sola, mientras ella se deshacía y para su desgracia; Snape entraba en aquella cocina luego de que Remus saliese de la misma.

- Deprimente, sin duda ha sido fatal.

- ¡Vete!

- "¿Importará mucho si te dijera, que te amo Remus?"- se burló el hombre.

Para cuando Tonks enarboló su varita contra el hombre, Severus Snape la detuvo sosteniéndole el brazo. Luego de un frenético forcejeo, con una sonrisa; la besó con fiereza.

Harry se había levantado, y había bajado hasta el vestíbulo. Draco estaba completamente arreglado y se mantenía sentado en el sofá. Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento.

- Vaya pero, si es San Potty. ¿Ha dormido bien el héroe?

- ¿Has dormido bien hurón?- respondió el chico con diversión.

- ¿Te crees superior no es así Potter? Pero no, ahora, yo seré el mejor; el más astuto.

- Eso querías supongo, darte la gloria que no puedes ganar; lamiendo los zapatos de otros. Una verdadera lástima.

Tonks intentaba separarse de aquel hombre, golpeando sus hombros con las manos. Para cuando fue efectivas sus quejas, Snape la soltaba para respirar; continuó riendo.

- Tengo que irme, no me molesta que lo intentes; pero debes entender que cuando se dice un "No" es un "No" Nymphadora. Aún puedes venir a jugar conmigo

Cruzó el umbral hacia el salón; aún relamiéndose los labios. Posó sus ojos sobre los de Harry y luego sobre los de Draco. Parecían dispuestos a pelearse.

- Nos vamos Draco, tu y yo, aún tenemos asuntos que atender.

- Ah Potter- se giró Draco, cuando ya caminaba al lado de Snape- asegúrate el recordar, que ahora soy el protegido de Dumbledore. Medítalo con cuidado.

TBC.

Espero que les guste, tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo dedicarme al cien por ciento. Saludos y besos.


End file.
